


Days of rust and light

by Aijounai



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Post-Game(s)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aijounai/pseuds/Aijounai
Summary: «Aloy, non puoi salvare sempre tutti».Un’alleanza forzata spinge Sylens ed Aloy a percorrere la stessa strada ancora una volta. Ma se anche la fiducia può essere costruita a fatica tra frammenti del passato e verità non dette, chi è già andato troppo oltre non può più voltarsi indietro.O forse sì.Storia partecipante alla nona edizione del Big Bang Italia.





	Days of rust and light

**Author's Note:**

> * I titoli delle varie sezioni sono bellamente presi da [100 Themes for Adoptables](https://www.deviantart.com/searchingforadream/journal/100-Themes-for-Adoptables-282938881), che mi ha salvato quando non sapevo dove sbattere la testa per finire questa storia.  
> * La teoria _master/slave_ sui famosi "padroni" non è mia, purtroppo, ma del canale Random Side Quest, che la spiega in modo più approfondita in questo [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hOAwgIhB68E); anche se sono di opinione differente, secondo me questa è una teoria che vale la pena analizzare.  
> * [MrBalkanophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile), a cui va tutta la mia gratitudine, ha creato un bellissimo gift per questa storia, una soundtrack che potete ascoltare [qui](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bigbangitalia_9ed/works/17228513).  
> Per le altre note, più o meno serie, ci vediamo alla fine!

**I. Ancient/antique**

Ad una prima occhiata, GAIA Prime è esattamente come lei l’ha lasciata mesi fa: immutabile e pulita come un osso, scintillante di neve e metallo, priva di vita. Eppure, mentre si aggira per i corridoi quasi in punta di piedi, adesso Aloy può riuscire a sentire intorno a sé gli echi, la memoria di passi e parole e gesti, come se il ricordo delle esistenze remote dei Predecessori fosse tangibile ed impregnasse l’aria stessa. C’è qualcosa in lei che risponde a quei fantasmi; qualcosa che la lega di più a delle persone morte secoli prima che ai vivi. Mentre appoggia il palmo della mano su uno schermo, lasciando la propria impronta sul vetro e sulla polvere, Aloy si chiede se anche Sylens abbia mai avvertito le stesse cose. Se anche lui abbia mai appoggiato una mano sulla porta d’ingresso di GAIA Prime, cercando un contatto nella sua forma personale di negromanzia. Namman le ha detto una volta che esistono varie forme per onorare i defunti. Forse quel pellegrinaggio solitario è il modo che ha scelto lei.  
Aloy decide di stabilire la sua base all’inizio delle rovine, lì dove tempo prima Sylens aveva allestito la sua officina. È un ottimo punto per riprendere l’esplorazione e per tenere d’occhio l’entrata, nel caso alcune macchine decidessero di spingersi fino a lì, è in ottimo stato, è al riparo dalle correnti gelide che soffiano sul picco… Tutte motivazioni logiche, contate sulle dita di una mano come se le stesse elencando a qualcuno, tutto per evitare di pensare: anche lui ha vissuto qui. Come se trovarsi in quel luogo potesse in qualche modo aiutarla a capirlo meglio. Pensiero stupido.  
La prima sera Aloy si appoggia tra lo stipite della porta e l’uscita. Rimane a guardare la luce del sole ritirarsi dalle pareti, lasciando spazio a quella gelida ed artificiale della stanza. Sylens è stato lì, come lei, e Aloy prova ad immaginarlo curvo sul tavolo da lavoro, circondato da componenti e scarti metallici, a tagliare e unire cavi, smembrando e creando. Un fantasma tra i fantasmi. Quell’immagine di lui nel suo laboratorio, però, sembra troppo costruita, irreale. Sylens rimane uno spettro anche adesso, nella sua immaginazione, in un luogo che avrebbe dovuto farla sentire più vicina a lui ma che invece non sembra fare altro che sottolineare la distanza fra di loro. Quando Aloy si stacca dallo stipite, la porta si richiude con un sibilo.  
Quando Sylens le ha detto che se ne sarebbe andato, Aloy gli ha creduto solo a metà. Forse sarebbe tornato a nascondersi nell’ombra, ai confini del mondo, ma non sarebbe scomparso; e forse la sua curiosità lo avrebbe spinto a continuare a guardarla, ad osservare il mondo attraverso il suo Focus, pur senza parlarle. A volte le è sembrato di sentirlo, di avvertire il peso della sua disapprovazione o del suo assenso silenzioso con una forza tale che si è ritrovata a girare la testa, a cercarlo ai margini del suo sguardo, convinta di trovarlo lì.  
Non sa il perché. Forse ciò che la spinge a pensare all’unica persona vivente che condivide con lei il peso della conoscenza, di Elisabeth, del progetto Zero Dawn, è lo stesso motivo che l’ha spinta a tornare a GAIA Prime - il cercare di sentirsi parte di qualcosa, di trovare un senso di completezza, di comunità. In questi mesi Aloy ha cercato di concentrarsi sul presente, su tutto ciò che doveva ricostruire e sanare, di camminare tra i vivi e parlare e ridere con loro, perché era la cosa giusta da fare e perché era ciò che tutti si aspettavano da lei. Perché chi ha salvato il mondo deve anche prendersene cura.  
Eppure eccola qui, nelle viscere di GAIA Prime, nella sala dove gli Alpha si sono seduti per l’ultima volta a discutere con Ted Faro. Sedersi al posto di Elisabeth Sobeck con in mano l’ultimo data point trovato, l’ultimo tassello di conoscenza acquisita, è più di un tributo; è una sfida. In questa nuova spedizione ha trovato appunti di fisica quantistica, letteratura, informatica, biologia, e ad ogni ritrovamento il vuoto lasciato dalla voce di Sylens le è pesato più di ogni parola che le abbia mai rivolto. In passato, quando lei recuperava una reliquia dei tempi antichi, lui cominciava a raccontare; aneddoti, leggende, frammenti di informazioni che aveva trovato a sua volta, non importava: Sylens le parlava del mondo di metallo con una delicatezza simile a quella di una preghiera, priva del tono sarcastico delle loro conversazioni abituali. In quei momenti discutevano di antica conoscenza e di tutto ciò che era andato perduto assieme ai Predecessori. Lei pensava alle persone e a ciò che avevano sacrificato, lui solo a ciò che quelle stesse persone si erano lasciate dietro, come se il mondo che aveva preceduto il loro non fosse stato altro che un guscio senza vita.  
«Non ti sembra un controsenso?» gli ha chiesto una volta. «Ammirare così tanto le opere dei Predecessori e non chi le ha create?».  
«Non è un controsenso, se impari a distinguere una cosa dall’altra» le ha risposto lui. «Pensa al Cerchio del Sole. Da un punto di vista architettonico è una costruzione notevole, almeno per il nostro tempo. Da vicino, puoi ancora sentire il sangue versato nei Giorni Rossi impregnare la sabbia dell’arena. Gli uomini cercano di corrompere ciò che loro stessi hanno creato, ma la grandezza di quelle stesse opere rimane. Non può essere scalfita».  
Aloy appoggia il data point sul tavolo. L’aria della stanza sembra ancora sottile, artificiale, quasi fosse filtrata; lei non riesce a dimenticare il momento in cui ha aperto la porta della sala per la prima volta dopo secoli e ha sentito la cenere degli Alpha sfiorarla e mescolarsi all’aria furiosa e gelata di Vetta Amara. Sei mesi prima ha cercato un modo per arrivare alla fine, all’interno di GAIA Prime, mentre ora sta cercando un nuovo scopo. Lei è sempre stata la chiave per accedere a qualcosa di così grande da non esserle comprensibile, ma tutto ciò che le resta tra le mani non sono che schegge. Un pezzo dopo l’altro i pezzi si incastrano tra loro, si ricostruiscono storie e progetti, si dipana una rete immensa che unisce vite passate e presenti. GAIA. GAIA è stato ciò che ha unito Elisabeth e gli Alpha in un progetto comune di speranza, ora è diventata ciò che unisce lei, Aloy dei Nora, a loro. Ora che ADE non è più una minaccia, GAIA può rinascere.  
Ma non può farlo adesso, non da sola. Non senza aiuto.  
«Sylens?» chiede, premendosi istintivamente il Focus contro l’orecchio. Non c’è risposta.  
No, in fondo non cerca un aiuto. Cerca uno scambio. 

  


**II. Desert**

Aloy ha letto i resoconti nella libreria di Meridiana, su carta così fragile da sfaldarsi al tocco; ha parlato con i sacerdoti rossi del tempio e ha ascoltato le loro leggende; ha interrogato i pochi mercanti che hanno osato avvicinarsi al confine e che, al ricordo, perdono la voce; ma l’entrata dell’Ovest Proibito la prende comunque di sorpresa. Rocce cremisi battute dal vento e scheletri essiccati di piante che sono riuscite a farsi largo tra le rocce prima di morire; un caldo che le brucia la pelle e la gola malgrado il sole abbia un colorito quasi cinereo, mentre la febbre comincia a salirle alla testa. Al confine con l’Ovest proibito, ogni cosa nel paesaggio sembra dirle di tornare indietro, come se il territorio stesso fosse una bestia feroce che inghiotte tutto, carne e ossa e cartilagini, senza mai risputare fuori nulla. Aloy sente che gli occhi cominciano a lacrimarle quando un vento misto a polvere comincia ad alzarsi e il suo Corsiero inchioda gli zoccoli metallici a terra, rifiutandosi di proseguire oltre.  
Tipico di Sylens nascondersi in posti dove nessuno osa inoltrarsi, pensa lei, e malgrado tutto deve trattenersi dal ridere. Nell’Ovest proibito, da dove nessuno riesce a tornare e dove ogni forma di storie prende vita. Dove uomini e donne bevono il sangue di macchine e le loro labbra e lingue sono blu e la loro pelle è grigia come la cenere di un falò, dove macchine sconosciute strisciano fuori dalla ruggine e dalla terra.  
«I miei uomini parlano di macchine insolite che si aggirano ad ovest, oltre Tramonto» le ha detto Vanasha, durante la sua ultima visita a Chiarmercato. «Macchine che non attaccano i cacciatori e gli scout, ma che sembrano osservare e poi andarsene, come se dovessero riferire a qualcuno. Questo misterioso domatore di macchine può essere l’uomo che cerchi?».  
Le spie di Marad e Vanasha potevano aver visto male. Poteva trattarsi di qualcun altro, poteva essere una pista ormai fredda. Eppure, il nascondersi nel posto più inaccessibile della loro parte di mondo era una cosa che Sylens avrebbe potuto fare.  
Le scarse ore di luce rimaste le concedono poco tempo per la caccia e la febbre le fa tremare le gambe, ma Aloy riesce comunque a trovare qualcosa: fra i resti di un rifugio abbandonato di cui resta solo la struttura portante e due mura, i segni di un fuoco recente, impronte di piedi e zoccoli cancellate con cura dal terreno, invisibili all’occhio umano ma non a quello artificiale di un Focus. Aloy si rannicchia lì per dormire, il più vicino possibile al falò ed al suo Corsiero, che vigila accucciato accanto. Quella notte lei sogna uno scintillare rosso in mezzo all’oscurità, il mormorio incessante di qualcosa di metallico e sconosciuto che dorme sepolto nel deserto. Quando si sveglia, scossa dai brividi, ha la bocca secca e il lato destro della testa pulsa come se qualcuno l’avesse colpita. Quando vede l’ombra seduta accanto al fuoco a poca distanza da lei, una mano sulla lancia e l’altra a ravvivare le fiamme, capisce che forse è così.  
È sempre stato lui a trovarla per primo. Stavolta poteva forse essere diverso?  
«Ti concedo un minuto per dirmi perché sei qui, Aloy» le dice l’ombra. Si è avvolto più volte braccia e viso, ma attorno agli avambracci la stoffa ha cominciato a cedere e lascia intravvedere un debole scintillio azzurro in mezzo agli strati di cotone lacero; i cavi, i segni distintivi degli sciamani Banuk.  
«Sylens» è l’unica cosa che Aloy riesce a dire, con la bocca impastata. Quasi l’averlo chiamato per nome fosse un segnale, lui si abbassa il cappuccio. Le sue guance sono più scavate, nota lei, le occhiaie sono più marcate per la mancanza di sonno, ma gli occhi sono gli stessi di sempre; Sylens continua a guardarla come se potesse rivoltarla dall’interno, oltre ogni strato di ferro, pelle e ossa.  
«I secondi stanno passando» ripete lui. Anche il tono è sempre uguale, quel misto fra l’ironico e il condiscendente che non ha mai mancato di innervosirla.  
«Se alla fine hai deciso di mostrarti vuol dire che ti avevo quasi trovato. Hai rintracciato il segnale del mio Focus e sei venuto fino a qui. Dico bene?»  
Lui scuote la testa. «Il motivo non dovrebbe importarti, visto che stiamo parlando del perché tu sia qui».  
«Non mi hai mai detto di non venirti a cercare».  
«Se questo è il motivo, è troppo futile perfino per te».  
«Riuscire ad irritarti non è mai qualcosa di sprecato» È solo quando si ritrova quasi a corto di fiato che Aloy si rende conto di essere rimasta in apnea. Non era così che pensava di parlargli. Vuole convincerlo. Vuole fermarlo. Vuole imparare. «Ho qualcosa che può interessarti».  
«Ne dubito».  
«Io dico di sì. Hai rischiato di causare l’estinzione della razza umana per molto meno».  
Sylens piega leggermente la testa da una parte. «Non sei così stupida da venire a cercarmi solo perché qualcosa può destare il mio interesse».  
«Vero. Ma il minuto che mi hai concesso è passato».  
Lui espira di colpo, a metà tra uno sbuffo e quello che potrebbe essere un accenno di risata, mentre lei riesce a mettersi seduta per poterlo guardare meglio. Sylens non è solo dimagrito, è scavato; qualcosa è stato tolto dal suo corpo e lo sta prosciugando, e anche se la luce nel suo sguardo non si è spenta lei ha l’impressione di stare guardando qualcuno tramutarsi in pietra.  
«Hai fatto parecchia strada in questi mesi, da GAIA Prime» commenta lui.  
«Allora mi stavi ancora monitorando».  
«Non ho mai detto che avrei smesso di farlo».  
«Non mi hai mai contattato».  
«Non ne avevo motivo».  
_Invece sì_ , pensa lei. _Io ti ho chiamato ma tu ti sei sempre tenuto fuori portata. Ma perché avresti dovuto rispondere?_  
«Hai imparato a ridurre il raggio di azione del tuo Focus» aggiunge Sylens, improvvisamente. «Ad una prima occhiata, sembra che tu ti sia disconnessa dalla rete, in realtà sei ancora presente, anche se parzialmente invisibile. Stai facendo progressi».  
Il commento la prende di sorpresa. Non è da Sylens fare complimenti, o almeno non così espliciti. «Grazie».  
«Sto solo constatando un fatto, non cercando di adularti» replica lui, secco. «Dimmi come mi hai trovato».  
«Mi hanno informato della presenza di macchine che sembravano obbedire a qualcuno. Io sono solo venuta a controllare».  
«Tutto qui?». Sylens scuote la testa, ma il gesto non sembra essere rivolto a lei. «Quindi hai solo avuto un colpo di fortuna sfacciato. Ti sei trovata al posto giusto al momento giusto».  
Ora capisce il senso della frase di poco prima. «Pensavi che ti avessi localizzato tramite il tuo Focus. Pensavi che avessi trovato tracce della tua presenza online».  
«Pensavo di aver commesso un errore di un tipo, invece ne ho compiuto un altro, molto più banale. Più stupido. Non accadrà ancora».  
«Sempre che io ti abbia detto la verità, giusto?»  
Invece di rispondere, Sylens si aggiusta meglio le fasce attorno alle braccia e i cavi tornano a sparire sotto la stoffa. I lunghi silenzi a cui era abituata nel suo Focus nella realtà sembrano essere molto più lunghi, quasi dilatati nel tempo. Aloy si rende conto che fatica a sopportarli.  
«Stavo pensando a GAIA» gli dice. «Se ora sia possibile riattivarla».  
Sylens si massaggia una tempia. «GAIA, già. Hai mai pensato al fatto che tutte le sue vecchie funzioni subordinate potrebbero non essere d’accordo con questa riattivazione? Certo, non abbiamo ancora avuto notizie di tutte le intelligenze artificiali e non tutte potrebbero essere ostili, ma hai già visto cosa è stato capace di fare EFESTO con CYAN. E dubito di doverti ricordare cosa è successo con ADE».  
«Ci ho pensato, Sylens, ma solo GAIA potrebbe essere capace di far ritornare sotto il suo controllo tutte le sue vecchie funzioni. Non possiamo affrontarle una ad una come è successo con ADE».  
«E quindi tu speri che, riattivando GAIA, tutto ritorni a posto. Un azzardo su cui non scommetterei troppo».  
«Ci sono alternative?».  
«No» ammette lui. «Probabilmente è l’unica soluzione possibile. Ma arriva al punto».  
«Mi servono conoscenze che non ho ancora, tutto quello che può aiutarmi, per far funzionare i Calderoni e ripristinare GAIA. E tu sei l’unico che può fornirmele».  
Se la richiesta lo sorprende, Sylens non lascia trasparire nulla se non un vago tono di rimprovero. «Aloy. Io non faccio beneficenza».  
«Ecco perché credo che tu debba vedere questo».  
Nel momento in cui accende il Focus, lui raddrizza impercettibilmente la schiena. Quando la prima pagina del file compare sui loro schermi condivisi, gli occhi di Sylens si bloccano sulle prime righe, e Aloy può vederlo seguire le stesse parole più e più volte, quasi non si rendesse davvero conto di ciò che sta leggendo. «Appunti sul principio di indeterminazione. Dove li hai trovati?».  
«In un posto a cui tu non puoi accedere».  
Forse non conosce bene Sylens, forse non può capirlo del tutto, ma lo conosce abbastanza da sapere come agisce. Cosa suscita il suo interesse. Cosa lo irrita.  
«Quindi è questa la tua merce di scambio. Pensi che il mio prezzo sia così basso?».  
«La conoscenza è il prezzo che hai usato con ADE, non credo che le tue priorità siano cambiate. Potrei e non potrei avere altro da offrire».  
«Non sono queste le basi della negoziazione, Aloy. Se questo è un accordo i termini devono essere chiari».  
«Chiari come lo sei stato tu all’inizio?».  
Lui incassa il colpo con un cenno di assenso. «La situazione era diversa, straordinaria. Se non fosse stata disperata nessuno dei due avrebbe chiesto l’aiuto dell’altro».  
«Era diversa, certo, ma ora ho il tempo dalla mia. Tu puoi dire lo stesso, Sylens?»  
Sylens si alza senza dire nulla, risistemandosi il cappuccio sugli occhi. Anche se il fuoco sta cominciando lentamente a scemare, riducendosi a braci, Aloy può vedere distintamente lo strato di polvere sui vestiti di lui, il fango sugli stivali, il sangue secco di macchina che tinge di blu scuro la stoffa del mantello. Non può trattenerlo. Non può cercare di convincerlo. Se sparirà, stavolta sarà sul serio.  
Ma Sylens si ferma qualche passo prima di svanire di nuovo nel deserto. «Sulla strada che porta a Fine del Creatore, subito ad ovest dell’entrata della valle, c’è un bunker dei Predecessori. Ti manderò le coordinate sul Focus».  
Anche se non si gira verso di lei per guardarla, Aloy non ha bisogno di vederlo in faccia per indovinare la sua espressione.  
«Un consiglio, Aloy: dovresti imparare a bluffare meglio. Se davvero avessi tutto questo tempo a disposizione, non saresti venuta a cercare proprio me».

  


**III. Gift**

L’aria odora di ozono ed elettricità, l’aria prima di una tempesta. Odore di terra ed erba bruciata dalla polvere incendiaria. Sylens si inginocchia per passare il palmo sugli occhi dell’ultimo Secodonte abbattuto e si lecca il pollice. Sapore di rame. Di macchine morenti. Un sapore familiare.  
Aloy, a pochi passi da lui, riabbassa lentamente l’arco prima di avvicinarsi al Secodonte con cautela, quasi si aspettasse un ultimo colpo. «Va bene» dice. «Tre Secodonti, un Razziatore, quattro Arcapodi e una decina di Sentinelle. Non male come prima caccia assieme. E adesso?».  
«Adesso prendiamo tutti i componenti che ci sembrano utili. Li analizzeremo meglio al bunker».  
«Lo sai, sarebbe più facile se tu non facessi il misterioso e mi dicessi cosa stiamo cercando».  
«Non sto facendo il misterioso, sto solo cercando di non perdere tempo. Sbrigati, o dovrai frugare nello stomaco delle macchine in mezzo ai fulmini».  
Aloy si volta, in uno scatto di capelli color fiamma, per avvicinarsi alla carcassa di uno Spazzino poco distante. Sylens si piega verso il fianco del Secodonte. Si concentra sul lieve sfrigolio dei cavi della macchina e sul cigolio delle placche dell’esoscheletro che vengono spostate, tolte, buttate per terra con un tonfo. Si sforza di cancellare la presenza di un altro essere umano vicino a lui. Nello Squarcio ha infilato dita violacee di freddo dentro le viscere metalliche delle macchine appena abbattute per cercare ciò che ora vede chiaramente attraverso il suo Focus, ma in qualche modo ciò che quel contatto gli trasmette è lo stesso di allora: l’anticipazione, la sorpresa, il brivido di attesa nel vedere cosa la sua preda ha in serbo per lui. Prima di cominciare getta un’occhiata di lato, in direzione di Aloy. Lei sta sezionando la sua macchina come farebbe una cacciatrice, l’efficienza veloce e brutale di chi sa che ogni secondo passato a saccheggiare una preda può renderlo vulnerabile ad un attacco improvviso. Sylens si ritrova a scuotere la testa.  
«Pensavo fossi migliorata in questi mesi. Questo è dissacrare una macchina».  
La voce reale di Aloy si sovrappone a quella trasmessa nel suo Focus. «I componenti che ho raccolto sono sempre andati benissimo. E proprio tu mi parli di sacralità? Hai saccheggiato un santuario Banuk pur di mettere le mani sulle reliquie dei Predecessori».  
«Meglio in mano mia che sepolte per sempre nel ghiaccio di Malmstrom. Se cerchi di farmi sentire in colpa, sprechi il tuo tempo».  
«Davvero, Sylens?». Il sibilo che crepita nel suo orecchio somiglia ad una scarica di statico, non ad una voce umana. «Non ti sei sentito in colpa per aver provocato chissà quanti morti con il tuo giochetto dell’Eclissi e credi che io voglia farti sentire in colpa per un saccheggio?».  
«E quindi continuerai a rinfacciarmi ADE e l’Eclissi fino alla fine dei tempi? Mi sono già sdebitato nei tuoi confronti. Non passerò la mia vita a cercare di fare ammenda».  
«No, certo che no. E smettila di parlarmi attraverso il Focus, sono a pochi metri da te».  
Aloy non sa nulla. Aloy sa dei suoi viaggi nelle montagne oltre Tramonto, sa che sta nascondendo qualcosa fra le sabbie e le grotte dell’Ovest Proibito, ma non sa tutto il resto. Non sa che è stata lei a fornirgli la chiave per ottenere ADE. Non sa del Titano che ora dorme in fondo alle rovine. Aloy non sa il vero motivo per cui lui ha accettato la sua offerta.  
Tre settimane da quando hanno cominciato a collaborare: uno scambio dove entrambi guadagnano conoscenza ed entrambi perdono sicurezza, consapevoli ogni giorno che passa della pericolosità sempre più crescente dell’altro ad ogni nozione imparata, ad ogni segreto ceduto in cambio di un altro. Ogni singolo file trovato a GAIA Prime in cambio delle basi di calcolo, matematica, informatica, qualsiasi cosa Aloy possa ritenere utile alla sua missione. Sylens sa benissimo che non è uno scambio equo, ora che lei è consapevole di essergli necessaria.  
Aloy, una chiave vivente che ha dentro di sé l’eredità genetica di una grande mente dei Predecessori. Ha aperto tutte le porte che Sylens ha sempre trovato sbarrate, ha rivelato cose che lui non avrebbe mai sperato di scoprire. Assimila concetti e formule con una velocità quasi vorace, sperimenta, piega al suo volere, solo guidata dall’istinto. Malgrado una conoscenza base dell’informatica, è riuscita a capire che l’unico modo per tenerlo lontano dai file di GAIA Prime è quello di nasconderli in un archivio criptato, sbloccabile tramite sequenza genetica. Il tentativo è ottimo, ma Aloy è pur sempre una principiante e Sylens sa che se cercasse sul serio di violare l’archivio ci riuscirebbe. Ma per il momento non vuole farlo, non ancora. Il motivo è lo stesso che lo ha spinto ad unirsi alla caccia di Aloy senza averne un reale motivo: la curiosità di vedere fino a dove lei può spingersi per riattivare GAIA. E fino a dove può spingersi lui.  
Sylens alza con una mano la mascella del Secodonte morto per scoprirgli la gola. Nello Squarcio aveva sentito di uno sciamano che aveva strappato con i denti il cavo di una macchina per berne il sangue e rivelare antichi segreti tra le allucinazioni. Anche lui aveva provato, un’unica sola. Ricorda il sangue dell’Inseguitore ribollirgli in gola, bruciando come un tizzone, prima di passare alla testa ed esplodere in una miriade di minuscoli aghi infuocati, nervo su nervo, senza pietà. Ricorda un dolore continuo e incessante che lo aveva fatto crollare sulle ginocchia e boccheggiare senza emettere un suono, mentre dentro di lui ogni cosa andava a fuoco. In quegli interminabili minuti aveva visto fasci di luce rossa e accecante, aveva sentito carne umana spaccarsi sotto fauci di metallo mentre le mandibole d’acciaio si serravano. Aveva visto molte cose tra le allucinazioni, ma quando era riemerso da quella follia momentanea non ne aveva ricordata nessuna. La conoscenza si tramanda in molti aspetti, ma Sylens si è ripromesso di non barattare mai più la sua lucidità mentale per ottenerla.  
Recide la vena blu della macchina con un colpo secco della lancia. Nessuna sacralità di riti sciamanici, non più.  
«Aloy».  
Lei alza gli occhi. Ha una striatura di olio sulla guancia e i capelli attaccati alla fronte. Quando le porge il cavo, Aloy lo guarda perplessa.  
«E questo?».  
«Prendilo».  
Aloy allunga le dita con cautela, e Syens ritira velocemente le proprie quando la sente sfiorarlo.  
Nelle terre selvagge che non conoscono altro che l’inverno, i cacciatori non osano toccare o indossare la vena cava di un maschio alpha. Fra loro si sussurra che chi riceve da uno sciamano i cavi estratti da Macchine tanto selvagge può sperare, un giorno, di avere un canto così glorioso da uguagliare quello di Banukai. Simili misticismi lo hanno sempre fatto ridere.  
Per un cacciatore estraneo alle usanze Banuk, quella non è che una componente come tante. Quando Aloy infila il cavo nella sua sacca, Sylens non dice nulla. Lui non è più un Banuk, se mai lo è stato. Non le deve spiegazioni.  
Il giorno dopo, Aloy parte per una spedizione di qualche ora a Tramonto. Al suo ritorno, Sylens nota che ha avvolto il cavo, tre giri, attorno al polso sinistro. Se qualcuno le abbia detto o meno del significato di quel dono, Aloy non glielo dice.

  


**IV. Flawed/Broken**

La memoria, umana e digitale, tradisce facilmente. Un ricordo è finzione, muta ogni volta che viene rivissuto. La realtà accade una volta sola. I dettagli nei ricordi vengono annacquati, altri svaniscono, altri ancora vengono completamente alterati; anche i file possono venire corrotti o distorti. Sylens ha ripensato così tante volte a quell’evento, eppure non sa se i dettagli di quel ricordo siano originali o se siano stati distorti o inventati dalla sua mente per riempire il vuoto lasciato dai fatti reali.  
Sylens ripensa all’uomo nella neve. Un cacciatore Banuk, l’ultimo rimasto del gruppo che gli stava dando la caccia dopo Malmstrom, l’unico che era riuscito a raggiungerlo. Quell’uomo voleva il suo sangue e lui non voleva testimoni. Non c’erano compromessi possibili.  
Avevano lottato. Un duello prima a distanza, con frecce e lame, e poi a mani nude, questo lo ricorda perfettamente, ma da poi i dettagli cominciano a cambiare: in alcuni momenti ricorda rocce appuntite e vento gelido misto a neve che cade obliqua contro di lui, quasi accecandolo; in altri ricorda alberi fitti e un silenzio innaturale. Ricorda di essere riuscito a bloccare il suo avversario al suolo, di essergli gravato addosso con tutto il suo peso, stupendosi di come quell’uomo più grande di lui, più resistente, abituato a cacciare macchine per giorni e giorni, fosse alla fine così facile da sottomettere. Ricorda di aver premuto i pollici contro le sue palpebre, con tutta la forza di cui era capace, di aver continuato a premere finché aveva sentito qualcosa spaccarsi e i bulbi oculari scivolargli come liquido sotto le dita. Ricorda le urla e la violenza degli spasmi dei muscoli di quel corpo che si ribellava al dolore.  
In un ricordo l’uomo riesce a bloccargli un braccio con una mano mentre con l’altra cerca di artigliargli la faccia, graffiandogli una guancia con le dita piegate ad uncino, cercando a sua volta gli occhi, finché lui non riesce a liberarsi e a stringergli la gola con entrambe le mani. Non ci sono parole di senso compiuto ma solo ruggiti di rabbia, rantoli, poi silenzio. In un altro ricordo, l’uomo lo maledice. Lo chiama per nome, sputandolo fuori come se fosse uno sbocco di sangue, lo chiama traditore della sua gente, finché anche il suo respiro non diventa altro che un singulto d’aria dopo l’altro nel tentativo di tornare a respirare, finché le parole non escono più.  
Ciò che non cambia è il ricordo finale. Lui che si alza con cautela sulle gambe. Lui che recupera la sua Geliera abbandonata qualche metro più in là, ormai inutilizzabile per la mancanza di proiettili. Lui che impiega forse una mezz’ora, forse di più, per controllare che le reliquie dei Predecessori siano ancora nella sacca, intatte, e si fascia le ferite con bende rigide dal freddo. Lui che si dirige al confine dello Squarcio, lasciandosi indietro impronte e corpi immobili e non ancora sepolti dalla neve.  
La memoria cambia con il tempo. Ha letto che, dormendo, la mente si svuota, fa piazza pulita dei ricordi non necessari per fare posto a quelli nuovi. Si dorme per dimenticare. Quando ha appreso della memoria volatile dei computer, si è reso conto che in fondo sono la stessa cosa, la memoria umana e quella di una macchina.  
Sylens espira a fondo. Il familiare dolore dietro alla fronte comincia a farsi sentire, prima una pulsazione leggera, poi sempre più insistente. Spegne il Focus. Sa quando è vicino a raggiungere il limite della propria sopportazione fisica, sa che nel giro di mezz’ora quella pulsazione sarà diventata un dolore così lancinante da impedirgli di tenere gli occhi aperti. La sua mente ha sempre seguito velocità maggiori rispetto a quella delle altre persone, ma ora sta cominciando ad andare troppo veloce anche per il suo stesso corpo. Sylens si sfrega gli occhi, attendendo che il dolore si attenui, prima di guardare il tavolo da lavoro.  
Aloy sta riparando un apparecchio che ha trovato in una discarica di Spazzini qualche tempo prima. Il riparare reliquie del mondo di metallo è un buon allenamento per lei, per lui è un’ottima scusa per tenerla sotto controllo. Aloy si è dimostrata fin troppo abile nella meccanica, persino di più rispetto alle sue previsioni. Nel giro di qualche giorno potrebbe tentare di costruire la sua rete privata di Focus, così come lui ha fatto quella dell’Eclissi. Anche se si rifiutasse di insegnarle, Sylens non ha dubbi che Aloy riuscirebbe comunque ad ottenere quello che vuole, prima o poi. L’unica cosa che può fare è rallentarla facendo in modo che lei non se ne renda conto.  
Aloy si scosta una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio, massaggiandosi una guancia come se le dolesse. Sylens, quasi in automatico, si sfrega a sua volta la guancia, la mascella. Il cacciatore di molti anni prima era riuscito ad affondargli le unghie nella guancia, mentre andava alla cieca alla ricerca di un punto da colpire, ma non è rimasta nessuna cicatrice. Aloy ne ha invece due, appena visibili, una sul sopracciglio destro e una sul collo, di quando Helis ha provato a tagliarle la gola durante la Prova.  
«Hai davvero provato compassione per Helis?». le chiede. Aloy sbatte gli occhi, vagamente sorpresa, e si gira verso di lui.  
«Come?».  
«Durante la battaglia a Meridiana. Ha tentato di uccidere te più di una volta ed è stato responsabile della morte di moltissime persone, anche fra i Nora».  
«Lo so».  
«È stato lui ad uccidere l’uomo che consideravi tuo padre».  
Lei incrocia le braccia al petto. «So anche questo, Sylens».  
«Eppure hai provato pietà. O le tue parole non erano altro che un modo per ferirlo?».  
«Forse entrambe le cose. È complicato. L’ho odiato, certo, e sapevo che per un uomo orgoglioso come lui delle parole di pietà sarebbero state un’umiliazione insopportabile, però… Ero anche sincera, credo. Hai sentito anche tu i suoi file audio. Se solo sua moglie e suo figlio fossero sopravvissuti, se solo non avesse servito il Re Folle… Non lo so, ho l’impressione che la sua vita avrebbe potuto essere molto diversa. Che avrebbe potuto portare a qualcosa di buono. Ma perché ti interessa, così all’improvviso?».  
Già, perché? GAIA, CYAN, intelligenze artificiali dotate di una gamma di emozioni limitate: eppure, pensa Sylens, sembra che ne abbiano comunque più di lui. Aloy gli ha detto in passato che dotare GAIA di emozioni ha reso possibile la rinascita dell’umanità e lui si è trovato a darle ragione. È una cosa che non riesce a comprendere fino in fondo, ma vuole in qualche modo tentare. «Ricordi quella macchina che abbiamo incrociato l’altro giorno?».  
«Il Ferrariete? Quello che volevi abbattere e poi hai lasciato andare via?».  
«Sì. Quella macchina era stata fatta quasi completamente a pezzi e, almeno secondo la logica, non avrebbe nemmeno dovuto avere la forza di camminare. Ma quel Ferrariete continuava ad andare avanti. Come se fosse spinto da qualcosa di simile alla forza di volontà. Penso che le reazioni emotive completamente illogiche, come la tua verso Helis, siano la stessa cosa. È quasi affascinante».  
Aloy scuote la testa, e la treccia di capelli che ha appena sistemato torna a scivolarle sulla guancia. «Sai, a volte penso che tu possa essere davvero una brava persona, Sylens. E che tu faccia di tutto per evitare di esserlo».  
Lui si acciglia. «Non vedo perché dovrei sprecare tempo ed energie per una cosa del genere».  
«Se solo volessi, potresti essere come Elisabeth».  
È come ricevere un calcio in piena faccia in un momento di assoluta calma, senza preavviso, e per un tempo che gli sembra lunghissimo Sylens rimane senza dire nulla - non perché stia pensando, ma per riprendersi dal colpo. Aloy lo guarda dritto negli occhi. Se fossero su un campo di battaglia, questa sarebbe l’occasione per affondargli una lama nel petto.  
«Sei tu ad essere un clone biologico di Elisabeth Sobeck, non io» le risponde. Se Aloy si accorge dell’avvertimento, decide di ignorarlo.  
«Sai benissimo che non è quello che intendo. Hai una mente straordinaria, Sylens, la tua conoscenza dei Predecessori non ha rivali. Se solo volessi fare di più per questo mondo invece che per te stesso, quante cose sarebbero diverse? Migliori?».  
«Ammiro molto la dottoressa Sobeck ed il suo lavoro, ma non ho intenzione di seguire il suo illuminante esempio fino in fondo. Il mio istinto di sopravvivenza funziona ancora perfettamente».  
«Non ci credo». Aloy scioglie le braccia e le sbatte con forza sul tavolo di fronte a lui, ma il gesto non sembra dettato dalla rabbia quanto dalla sorpresa. «Tu ce l’hai con Elisabeth perché è _morta_?».  
«No, Aloy. Rimpiango il fatto che la dottoressa Sobeck avrebbe potuto darci ancora molto di più e non ha potuto farlo. Una delle più grandi menti dei Predecessori…» - Sylens sfrega le dita fra loro, pensando a qualcosa che gli si sta dissolvendo tra i polpastrelli - «…svanita. Per colpa di un errore fatto da altri e della sua coscienza».  
«Perché parli di coscienza come se non fosse altro che qualcosa di dannoso?».  
«Perché è un lusso che hanno soltanto gli ingenui e gli eroi. Per questo muoiono sempre giovani».  
«Allora dovresti cercare di ottenere più che puoi da me» replica Aloy. «Visto che morirò presto».  
«Ho accettato questo scambio per un motivo preciso. O pensavi che fosse per farti un favore?».  
Anche l’espressione di Aloy rimane neutrale, Sylens ha riconosciuto la crepa nella sua voce. L’ha già sentita. È lo stessa di quando lei ha scoperto di essere stata creata da una macchina, non da un essere umano, per volere di un’intelligenza artificiale. La stessa di quando ha appreso della morte della dottoressa Sobeck. In quelle occasioni lui l’ha offesa e ferita, e il bisogno di lenire quelle stesse ferite è arrivato in ritardo, come una trappola dimenticata che scatta a battaglia conclusa. Ora si accorge subito del peso che le sue parole hanno su Aloy. Ferirla senza motivo lo colpisce di più di quanto abbia fatto in passato.  
Sylens inspira a fondo. «Io ti auguro una vita lunga e felice, Aloy. Hai salvato questo mondo e spero che tu non debba farlo ancora, ma ho vissuto abbastanza per sapere come vanno a finire certe cose. Anche se, in questo caso, aver ragione non mi darebbe alcuna soddisfazione».  
Aloy rimane in silenzio. Ha preso in mano il dispositivo che stava riparando ma lo guarda come se lo vedesse per la prima volta.  
«Dovrei andare a caccia» commenta alla fine lei, riappoggiando l’apparecchio sul tavolo. Sylens la osserva tornare accanto alla sua brandina, dove tiene la lancia e le munizioni, e controllarle rapidamente, facendo un veloce inventario su ciò che le può servire o meno. Lui ripensa a quando, qualche giorno prima, le ha infilato nella sacca da viaggio alcune bombe di prossimità che aveva modificato. Malgrado fosse sicuro che lei non se ne fosse accorta, la sera stessa Aloy gli ha appoggiato davanti alla ciotola della zuppa l’unica bomba rimasta prima di commentare: «Dovresti rivedere il timer, una bomba è scoppiata con qualche secondo di ritardo rispetto alle altre. La nuova gittata e il danno aumentato sono fantastici. Ma la prossima volta che ti serve provare qualcosa, chiedimelo e basta».  
Un gesto così semplice, quello di controllare le armi prima della caccia, eppure lo fa pensare: Elisabeth lo avrebbe mai fatto? Per lui Aloy è sempre stata il mezzo per raggiungere uno scopo e il riflesso opaco di una persona che avrebbe disperatamente voluto conoscere. Aloy ha ragione quando lo accusa di avercela con Elisabeth per essere morta; ciò che non sa è del risentimento che lui ha provato nei suoi confronti per non essere quella stessa persona.  
Aloy è Aloy. È Elisabeth Sobeck e contemporaneamente una persona completamente diversa. GAIA l’ha creata con una corrispondenza genetica del 99,47 per cento, eppure basta quella minuscola percentuale di differenza a renderla una persona a sé stante. Una persona con i suoi scatti d’ira, il suo sarcasmo, i suoi slanci di generosità, la sua sorpresa infantile nel veder cadere la neve nello Squarcio. Non si merita questo rancore.  
«Tu non sei Elisabeth» dice Sylens alla fine. «La tua vita non deve essere la sua. Non deve finire come è finita con lei. Non penso che lo avrebbe voluto».  
Aloy si volta a guardarlo, ma lui non attende la risposta prima di uscire dalla stanza e chiudere la porta alle sue spalle. Non sa se lei lo abbia davvero sentito. Non sa se quel commento sia stato per Aloy oppure per sé stesso.

  


**V. Ghost**

_Fra tutti i segreti che nascondi, ce n’è qualcuno per cui potrei odiarti davvero?_  
Una domanda che continua a tornare, ancora e ancora, un serpente che morde la propria coda, ogni volta che il suo sguardo incrocia quello di Sylens. Anche adesso la domanda le sale alle labbra e rimane lì, in attesa, mentre lei rabbrividisce sulla sua brandina, stringendosi le ginocchia più vicine possibile al petto, e cerca di tenere gli occhi fissi sulla mappa celeste che il suo Focus sta proiettando davanti ai suoi occhi. Da bambina si divertiva a far scorrere le dita fra quegli astri virtuali immaginando il cielo, lo spazio immenso, finché la testa non prendeva a girarle. Anche adesso allunga una mano e si diverte a far vorticare le costellazioni attorno al suo palmo, attorno alla debole luce blu emanata dal cavo che Sylens le ha regalato. Lui è lì, nel vuoto lasciato dai dati e dalle stelle, un’ombra venata di azzurro.  
«È stato doloroso?» gli ha domandato una volta, indicandogli il punto in cui i cavi gli affondano nella tempia come serpenti.  
«Se lo è stato, non me lo ricordo».  
I punti di sutura sulla pelle di Sylens sono precisi, per saldare i cavi alla pelle deve esserci voluto tempo e pazienza e sopportazione e un dolore inimmaginabile, ma forse per lui non è stato importante. Cedere il proprio corpo per ottenere qualcosa deve essergli sembrato un prezzo ragionevole.  
«Non mi hai detto a cosa stai lavorando» gli chiede adesso Aloy – ancora una volta non è la domanda giusta, non quella che vorrebbe fargli davvero.  
«Dovresti dormire, invece di fare domande».  
«C’era una cosa a cui stavo pensando, volevo sapere che cosa ne pensavi». dice lei, mentre segue con un dito le stelle in movimento, «Riguarda ADE».  
Non può vedere Sylens, con lo stipite della porta a bloccare parzialmente la visuale, ma lo sente; sente lo scricchiolio della sedia mentre si gira nella sua direzione, avverte il suo silenzio prolungato, come se stesse soppesando se risponderle o meno.  
«Ci sarebbe molto di cui parlare. A cosa pensavi?».  
«È un pensiero strano, a dirti la verità. Non so quanto logico. Pensavo… Sappiamo della trasmissione che ha reso le funzioni subordinate di GAIA delle IA indipendenti, giusto? Ma non sappiamo da dove sia venuta».  
Altro silenzio, molto più lungo del precedente. La sedia scricchiola ancora, mentre Sylens – immagina lei - si piega leggermente all’indietro, intrecciando le dita dietro la nuca e guardando il soffitto. «Già, ancora non lo sappiamo».  
«Hai mai pensato che potrebbero non essere stati degli esseri umani a far partire il protocollo di estinzione?».  
«Cosa te lo fa credere?».  
«Stamattina ho riascoltato i data point di Travis Tate che abbiamo ritrovato. Lui ha detto che ADE è stato costruito per fare il… il lavoro sporco che GAIA non sarebbe mai riuscita a fare. Cancellare completamente l’umanità. Tate sembrava dare per scontato che GAIA non avrebbe mai dato di sua spontanea volontà l’attivazione del protocollo di estinzione. Tutte le altre funzioni sembravano essere governate direttamente da GAIA, ma ho avuto l’impressione che con ADE fosse diverso. Essendo comunque una funzione subordinata, doveva per forza dipendere da qualcosa. È possibile quindi che ADE fosse dipendente da un’altra macchina che non fosse GAIA? Un’IA che ci è stata tenuta nascosta e di cui non sappiamo il nome?».  
Sylens si alza. Aloy sente i suoi passi avvicinarsi a lei, incerti, poi fare un brusco cambio di direzione. Per qualcun altro, questo sarebbe segno di nervosismo. Per Sylens è un modo di raccogliere le idee.  
«Una _master/slave relationship_ , quindi».  
«Che cos’è?».  
«Un rapporto di controllo unilaterale che unisce due componenti. Pensa al rapporto fra EFESTO e CYAN, dopo che lui è riuscito a prendere il controllo del progetto Firebreak. Pensa ad un controllo totale da parte di una macchina, il _master_ , su un’altra, lo _slave_ , senza che questa possa fare altro che eseguire gli ordini. Quindi, quando si parlava di _padrone_ …». I passi si bloccano di colpo. «Un’ipotesi interessante, anche se ha i suoi punti deboli. Può certamente esistere un’IA, forse non avanzata quanto GAIA, che ha il potere di controllare ADE e che ci è sconosciuta. Non sarebbe la prima volta, visto che il protocollo Omega usato da Ted Faro è stato sviluppato di nascosto dagli stessi Alpha. Ma non pensi che in vent’anni avremmo avuto sue notizie? O notizie del tentativo di riprendere ADE sotto il suo controllo?».  
Aloy annuisce. «Forse l’autodistruzione di GAIA ha danneggiato anche questa IA?».  
«Può essere. Anche se rimango dell’idea che siano stati degli esseri umani a far partire il segnale, la tua è un’ipotesi sensata. Dovremmo analizzarla meglio in futuro. Considerare con calma i punti deboli e quelli più saldi».  
Nel momento in cui lui torna sedersi, Aloy spegne il Focus e si gira su un fianco sulla brandina. Immagina Sylens premersi pollice e indice sulle palpebre chiuse, l’unica concessione alla stanchezza. Non l’ha mai visto dormire.  
Ciò che impariamo dagli altri non è ciò che ci dicono, le ha detto Sylens una volta. È ciò che osserviamo, ciò che riusciamo a capire, a rivelare di più. Quando si ritrova ad osservarlo, Aloy tiene a mente quelle parole. Prova a farlo a pezzi mentalmente, come farebbe con una macchina, e a studiare ciò che vede. Prova ad analizzare con la stessa freddezza con cui lo farebbe lui.  
Negli atteggiamenti, nei gesti, non è cambiato nulla. Tutto è identico a prima. Eppure adesso c’è una strana cautela, in Sylens. C’è una nota calda nella sua voce, a volte, quando si rivolge a lei. C’è qualcosa nei suoi occhi che somiglia al sollievo, quando la vede tornare da un viaggio.  
«Sylens» gli dice, «Parlami delle costellazioni».  
«Astronomia, Aloy? Pensavo avessimo già esaurito l’argomento. La mia competenza al riguardo è estremamente limitata».  
«No, non voglio una lezione. Vorrei solo sapere cosa ne pensi tu. Quando guardi il cielo, cosa vedi?».  
Sylens rimane senza rispondere per molto tempo. Nella semioscurità lui non è altro che una silhouette nera, un buio che il Focus acceso e i cavi nella sua pelle non riescono a rischiarare.  
«Vedi corpi celesti formati da plasma che brillano di luce propria? O vedi le stelle, i pianeti?».  
«L’una e l’altra cosa. Vedo le costellazioni e penso alla loro definizione e a cosa le forma, ma ricordo anche di quando ADE ha detto che quelle figure hanno nomi e storie ben precisi, tratti da una mitologia ancora più antica dei Predecessori. Penso che gli Oseram chiamano con un nome una costellazione che invece i Carja chiamano in modo differente, e penso a come delle stelle che a noi sembrano immutabili siano forse già morte centinaia di anni fa, eppure noi le vediamo ancora». Si interrompe per il tempo di un respiro prima di aggiungere: «Penso alla vertigine».  
Aloy pensa ancora alle stelle vorticanti del Focus quando chiude gli occhi. Mesi prima, a GAIA Prime, ha cercato di dare una forma fisica, tangibile, a Sylens. Ma ora sa. Sa in che modo lui si morde il polpastrello del pollice mentre sta riflettendo, l’angolo preciso in cui piega il collo da una parte, la tensione che gli irrigidisce le dita. Sa in che modo il silenzio rimane sospeso sulla sua lingua, quando non vuole risponderle o quando le concederà una verità incompleta. Sa in che modo il passato lo segue come un’ombra, nel vuoto senza fondo dei suoi occhi.  
Aloy ora sa che per lei Sylens non è più un fantasma ma qualcuno fatto di carne e di sangue e di cavi, con le sue contraddizioni e i suoi misteri mai svelati. Qualcuno di reale.  
_Quanti segreti hai? Quale di questi potrebbe costringermi a combatterti?_  
Per la prima volta da quando è morto Rost, c’è qualcosa che la fa pensare alla parola casa.

  


**VI. Tribal**

Il tempo che Aloy ha passato nello Squarcio osservando i lavori di Sekuli e i dipinti Banuk ha lasciato su di lei un’impressione più profonda di quanto potesse immaginare. Pigmenti e colori rovesciati sul pavimento alla rinfusa. Sale, cristallo, ossido; indaco, verde, rosso, giallo. Storie dipinte nella roccia e segni lasciati sul viso. I colori non sembrano più quelli di prima, ogni pittura sulla sua pelle non è più solo il simbolo di un ruolo, ma qualcosa d’altro. Aloy pensa a Rost, alla pittura che si tracciava sulla guancia e sulla fronte ogni mattina per ricordarsi che era stato un Cercatore di morte e lo sarebbe stato fino alla fine della sua vita.  
Sylens si siede vicino a lei, osservandola mentre lei prepara i colori. Simili rituali lo hanno sempre lasciato indifferente, a volte persino infastidito, perciò rimane sorpresa quando Sylens prende in mano una ciotola di pigmenti.  
«È compito di uno sciamano dipingere il capo di un werak. In condizioni normali, sarebbe toccato ad Ourea» le dice. Lei scuote la testa.  
«Non sono più a capo di un werak. E per i Banuk probabilmente ho compiuto qualcosa di disonorevole cedendo il comando ad Aratak senza combattere».  
Sylens non riesce a trattenere un ghigno mentre intinge le dita nel pigmento ocra e sfrega i polpastrelli tra loro per sentire meglio il colore. «Da quando mi importa di quello che i Banuk considerano disonorevole?».  
Aloy si ritrova ad annuire. Sylens ha infranto ogni tradizione possibile, sciolto ogni legame, distrutto ogni confine, come se per lui niente fosse importante. Ma per lei non è stata la stessa cosa? Non ha sfidato usanze e limiti per arrivare dove voleva?  
Quando le dita di lui le toccano la fronte, Aloy ha un brivido impercettibile; un contatto fisico, volontario, a cui non è abituata. Chiuderebbe gli occhi ma si costringe a tenerli aperti, puntati su di lui. Sylens è assorto nella propria concentrazione, assente e presente assieme, e lei non può fare a meno di chiedersi se ci sia mai stato un tempo in cui ha davvero dipinto il viso di un nuovo capotribù. Se sia mai stato veramente uno sciamano o se quella fosse soltanto una pelle che indossava per convenienza.  
«Sei veramente un Banuk?» gli chiede, prima di riuscire a fermarsi. Il pollice di Sylens le traccia una linea netta sotto l’occhio, preme con una strana delicatezza.  
«È importante?».  
«Il tuo nome è veramente Sylens?».  
Lui si interrompe solo per un attimo. «È importante?».  
«Non lo è?».  
«Sei stata emarginata per tutta la vita, Aloy, perciò dovresti sapere che non è il tuo nome o la tua tribù a definirti. Perciò ti chiedo: cosa cambia per te sapere se sono un Banuk o se Sylens è il mio vero nome?».  
«Non te l’ho chiesto per questo».  
Le dita di Sylens le sfiorano appena le labbra quando lui allontana la mano. Aloy sente la pittura seccarsi sulla pelle, l’odore del pigmento riempirle le narici. Non si specchia da quando ha cominciato a vivere assieme a Sylens, forse persino da prima; adesso ha paura di vedersi riflessa e di non riconoscersi più.  
«Perché lo chiedi, allora?».  
«Tu mi hai osservato per tutto questo tempo, tu mi conosci, eppure io non so nulla di te».  
«Sai già tutto quello che devi sapere. Quello che non sai o che non riesci a capire non è necessario».  
«Tu dici?». Quando allunga una mano verso il suo braccio, gli occhi di Sylens seguono il suo movimento. La osserva mentre lei passa le dita sul bracciale di cuoio che porta al polso, ma non si sottrae.  
«Ti dirò quello che vedo. Questo bracciale lo portano soltanto i maestri delle fucine Oseram e sai trattare il metallo come fanno loro. I tuoi vestiti hanno stoffe Carja e conosci a fondo la loro mitologia. Hai cavi intessuti nella pelle come uno sciamano Banuk. Sei moltissime cose tutte assieme e… Ogni cosa di te non fa che confondermi».  
«Non dovrebbe». risponde lui. «Guardati. Tu porti con te l’emblema di una Cercatrice dei Nora, eppure non sei mai stata accettata tra di loro. Indossi un’armatura Carja e ora hai sul viso una pittura Banuk. Per tutto questo tempo hai preso ciò che ti serviva e l’hai reso tuo. Come ho fatto io».  
«Io non sono uguale a te, Sylens».  
«Non uguale, simile. E più di quanto vorresti ammettere». Sylens le prende il polso, le dita si chiudono sul bracciale creato dal cavo che le ha regalato, sfiorano le vene in rilievo, prima di spostarle la mano dal proprio braccio. «Guardati» ripete.  
Lei apre e chiude gli occhi prima di girare la testa e controllare il proprio riflesso nello schermo cromato di uno dei macchinari. La pittura è la stessa che avrebbe il capo di un werak, riprodotta senza sbavature, ed allo stesso tempo è completamente differente. Bronzo, arancio, giallo, bianco – colori dall’altra parte dello spettro cromatico rispetto a quelli tradizionali, ma vibranti. Vivi.  
«È bellissimo». dice Aloy, ed è sincera. Si ritrova a pensare alle poesie scritte tra i petali dei fiori di metallo; una bellezza strana e innaturale, scolpita nell’acciaio.  
Sylens incrocia le braccia, guardando il suo riflesso assieme a lei. «Quei colori ti donano».  
Vorrebbe chiedergli di toccarla ancora. Di appoggiare di nuovo le dita sulla fronte e tracciarle simboli invisibili e sconosciuti. Vorrebbe prendergli una mano e sentire l’impronta del suo palmo contro la guancia, contro la bocca. Vorrebbe un contatto, qualcosa che non sia solo elettricità e metallo e segreti antichi. Qualcosa di umano.  
Poi lui distoglie gli occhi dallo schermo. «Ti auguro buona caccia» dice.  
«Sylens».  
«I Corsieri sono agitati oggi. Ho visto degli uomini avvicinarsi al confine di Fine del Creatore, ma non hanno un Focus, non sono soldati dell’Eclissi. Forse sono solo banditi in cerca di un nuovo rifugio. Le macchine dovrebbero riuscire a respingerli, comunque».  
«Sylens».  
_Guardami_ , vorrebbe dirgli. _Guardami. Dimmi chi vedi._  
Ma Sylens evita il suo sguardo. Quando esce dalla stanza, lei non lo segue.  
Si dice che va tutto bene, che è stato un impulso del momento, che non si ripeterà. Che è meglio così. Che il vuoto che avverte non è reale.

  


**VII. Blood**

In questi mesi Sylens ha imparato ancora. Ha strappato alle pagine di appunti di GAIA Prime ogni singolo brandello di informazione. Ha assimilato nuove nozioni di fisica quantistica, informatica, fisica. Ha divorato ogni cosa, eppure non è ancora abbastanza. Non sarà mai abbastanza. Quella fame mai sazia, un dolore sordo e vuoto e sempre presente, non può trovare pace. Lui passa ogni notte a scandagliare gli archivi dei Predecessori in suo possesso mentre dentro di sé ripete, come una preghiera: _dimmi di più. Dimmi come poter superare quel firewall e costringere ADE a risvegliarsi. Ancora._  
A volte la sua concentrazione viene meno. Quando la sua mente si annebbia, Sylens comincia a perdere la sensibilità agli arti, non avverte più il suo corpo. Ripensa ad Aloy, mentre la pittura Banuk le si asciuga sulla pelle, fiera e persa e feroce e vulnerabile, e a come in quel momento gli sia sembrato di trovarsi incapace di respirare. Ripensa all’oleoso sangue di macchina di molti anni prima scivolargli sulla lingua e immagina le sue dita scivolare tra i capelli rosso fiamma di Aloy. La sua mente si blocca sulla frase _il mio sangue è sui tuoi denti_ , ancora e ancora. Ripensa alla sensazione di avere fauci d’acciaio, di frantumare ossa e carne, e immagina di mordere la cicatrice chiara sulla gola di Aloy, forte abbastanza da lasciare il segno ma non abbastanza da farle male. Ogni pensiero ha il contorno febbricitante di un’allucinazione e allora Sylens fissa le parole sullo schermo del Focus per imprimerle nelle sue cornee, ancora e ancora, finché non perdono significato e non si sfuocano davanti ai suoi occhi.  
_Dimmi di più, ancora, dimmi di più._  
A volte funziona.  
Un giorno Aloy lo guarda a lungo, mentre sezionano le viscere metalliche di un Divoratuono appena ucciso, prima di dirgli: «Qualunque nuovo segreto tu abbia, Sylens… Ti sta divorando».  
Negare non ha senso. Non con lei. «Non sei l’unica ad essere scampata alla morte. Lo Squarcio non è riuscito ad uccidermi, non ci è riuscito ADE, non ci è riuscita l’Eclissi. Di certo non lo farà _questo_ ».  
Aloy si limita a guardarlo ancora, gli occhi verdi e fissi, finché Sylens non ricomincia a saccheggiare la macchina. Non ha bisogno di dirgli a voce alta che non gli crede.  
Le loro caccie assieme sono più rare, estenuanti e brutali. Lui non è un cacciatore, quelle spedizioni gli lasciano in bocca il sapore del proprio sangue e più ferite e lividi di quanto vorrebbe, ma lo aiutano a percepire ogni fibra dei suoi muscoli, ogni osso, ogni vena. Lo aiutano a sincronizzarsi con il suo corpo quando la sua mente lotta per disconnettersi completamente. Mentre lava via nell’acqua calda i segni dell’ultima battaglia, Sylens traccia i contorni del suo corpo, preme le dita nei punti dove i cavi affondano nelle braccia. Allunga una mano sotto la nuca finché non arriva a toccare i cavi che si snodano sulla spina dorsale e quelli dell’addome. Ognuno di quei segni gli ricorda di essere vivo più di quanto lo facciano i battiti del suo cuore.  
Trova Aloy ad aspettarlo appoggiata allo stipite della porta, le labbra serrate e le braccia chiuse contro il petto come a proteggersi. Quando le passa davanti senza guardarla, lei mormora, appena udibile: «Sylens, aspetta».  
Lui si gira. Non ha motivo di ascoltarla, non davvero, ma si gira ugualmente. Aloy appoggia una mano sul suo avambraccio – lo stesso gesto di una settimana prima, ma meno cauto, più saldo – e Sylens avverte, nello stesso momento, il calore del palmo di lei premuto contro i cavi e il retrogusto di ferro in bocca. Come se tutto fosse connesso.  
«Hai studiato gli appunti di Travis Tate sulla creazione dei _malware_. Sui firewall. Hai cercato di risalire ai codici che EFESTO ha usato per prendere il controllo di CYAN. All’inizio pensavo che volessi forzare l’accesso agli archivi di ciò che ho trovato a GAIA Prime, ma… Ma non è da te. Tu sei paziente, metodico. Non sprecheresti così tanto tempo per qualcosa che otterresti comunque nel giro di qualche mese». Aloy fa una pausa, indecisa su come continuare. «Per cosa, allora?».  
«Aloy, ciò che faccio è affare mio. Non credevo di dovertelo ripetere».  
«Come l’ultima volta, Sylens? Non ti è bastato?».  
«Con ADE rifarei ogni cosa, dalla prima all’ultima, se solo potesse essermi utile. E lo sai bene. Lo _sai_ ».  
«Sylens» ripete Aloy, ed è come se le parole faticassero ad uscirle. «Non… non costringermi a…».  
Non ha bisogno di continuare. Lui ha visto Aloy affrontare Helis al Palazzo del Sole, a Meridiana. Il sangue di lui le ha macchiato l’armatura, i vestiti, è colato fra le fessure tra pietra e pietra, ha dovuto essere sfregato via dal pavimento. Ciò che lei gli sta chiedendo è di non costringerla a fare lo stesso. Che non sia il suo sangue a scurirle i vestiti.  
«Aloy, non puoi salvare sempre tutti».  
C’è una pausa, un momento di vuoto, prima che Aloy alzi gli occhi verso di lui e Sylens si lasci cadere in quel bacio come se non potesse fare altro. Come se fra loro ci fosse il nulla invece di un intero mondo.  
Non si è mai concesso di pensare ai dettagli, a come ogni tocco sia come ricevere una ferita, un colpo sordo tra le costole, e a come lui non riesca a fermarsi. A come le dita di lei gli sfiorino la guancia e i cavi sul suo mento, alla scioltezza con cui sente le proprie scorrerle tra i capelli, come se fossero fatti di fuoco liquido. Al modo in cui Aloy gira la testa di lato, come se si vergognasse, gli occhi semichiusi e il suo nome tra le labbra. Alla delicatezza con cui i suoi denti cercano la pelle di lei. Al calore, bruciante, terribile, che rischia di consumarlo completamente.  
Non si è mai concesso di pensare a cosa verrà dopo. Non ha mai voluto pensare ad una scusa.  
Sa che sono molte le cose che non le ha rivelato. Alcuni dei suoi segreti sono sepolti nella neve accanto a persone morte da tempo, altri verranno alla luce quando Aloy tornerà a cercare nel suo passato, altri ancora li porterà via con sé. Sylens non le ha mai detto di aver scoperto da dove provengano i nomi di GAIA e delle sue funzioni subordinate, perciò glielo dice ora, mentre lei preme la sua fronte contro la sua spalla e lui la attira ancora contro di sé – è l’ultima verità che le concede, e lo fa solo per sentire il respiro di lei contro il proprio, e solo perché domani lui non sarà più lì.  
«Erano tre divinità antiche, tre fratelli. Uno regnava sulle terre emerse, uno sugli abissi del mare, il terzo sul regno dei morti. Non si pronunciava mai a voce alta il nome del terzo fratello. Era un dio potente e terribile, che non permetteva a nessuno di andarsene dal suo regno. Il suo nome era Ade».  
Nel momento in cui ha risposto al segnale, Sylens ha visto dove tutto questo lo avrebbe portato. Ma la verità è che, se anche si trova nel regno dei morti, lui non vuole andarsene. Non l’ha mai voluto.

  


**IIX. Mirror**

«Te ne stai andando».  
Non è una domanda. Sylens è seduto accanto al proprio tavolo da lavoro, lì dove lei l’ha sempre trovato al mattino per tutti questi mesi; l’unica cosa diversa rispetto al solito è la sacca da viaggio appoggiata accanto alla sedia.  
«Andarmene di nascosto sarebbe sembrata una cosa di pessimo gusto. Ti devo almeno un saluto».  
Quando se n’è andato per la prima volta, Sylens le ha lasciato frammenti di passato e di verità; ora le lascia la memoria lontanissima dell’alba nello Squarcio, di cristalli di ghiaccio tra i capelli e il gusto della brina sulle labbra. Aloy potrebbe ridere. La situazione è speculare rispetto a quando si sono separati a GAIA Prime; lui è sempre in procinto di sparire nel nulla, lei di incamminarsi verso una strada che la porta di nuovo verso il mondo, verso tutte le persone che hanno cominciato a dipendere dalla sua esistenza.  
«Sei riuscito ad aprire l’archivio».  
«Forzare l’accesso è stato più impegnativo di quanto immaginassi. L’hai protetto davvero bene, nei limiti di quello che potevi fare… Comunque entrambi abbiamo quello che volevamo. GAIA non verrà riattivata in un giorno, certo, ma ora hai gli strumenti per poterlo fare senza il mio aiuto».  
Nel buio, Sylens le ha parlato di antiche costruzioni che ha trovato nei suoi viaggi; di templi costruiti fra le carcasse d’acciaio di antiche macchine, dove le prime generazioni nate dopo i Predecessori hanno inciso rune e preghiere al mondo perduto su costole e vertebre; di santuari nascosti fra le pieghe delle scogliere, dove le onde e il vento hanno lasciato un velo di sale e ruggine e alghe strette attorno al metallo. Le ha raccontato di altari in legno, conchiglie e bronzo che i sacerdoti distruggono e ricostruiscono pezzo dopo pezzo ogni dieci anni, per ricordare che nulla dura in eterno. Quei segreti, quei dettagli, sono già svaniti, ma Aloy sa di averli ascoltati. Sa ciò che ha cercato per così tanto tempo fra le rovine di GAIA Prime, e ora sa che non vuole lasciarlo andare.  
«Sei mai stato a Meridiana?».  
Sylens fa un cenno di assenso. «Una delle prime città che ho visitato dopo essermene andato dallo Squarcio. Ne avevo sentito parlare così tanto che volevo vederla con i miei occhi. Vedere se tutto ciò che avevo sentito corrispondeva al vero».  
«Scommetto che l’hai detestata».  
«All’inizio ero come abbagliato da tutto quello che vedevo. Il Palazzo mi sembrava qualcosa di meraviglioso tanto quanto gli edifici dei Predecessori, così come il Tempio ed il Cerchio del Sole. Poi ho cominciato a vedere i dettagli. Ricordi? Ciò che si vede da lontano e ciò che si vede da vicino sono due cose molto diverse».  
Aloy ricorda bene come si è sentita lei, dopo quasi vent’anni passati nella Terra Sacra, davanti ai cancelli della Città del Sole. La bella Meridiana, Meridiana la splendente, che la sovrasta dalla mesa dall’ombra della Guglia, con il suo scintillio di rame e di colori mai visti. E così tante persone di diverse tribù, ognuna con le sue usanze, i suoi problemi, i suoi rancori più o meno sopiti verso gli altri. Ricorda di essersi rifugiata in un vicolo per prendere fiato e smettere di tremare. Solo guardandola da vicino Meridiana si mostra per ciò che è realmente: una polveriera a cielo aperto.  
«Hai mai visto la biblioteca del palazzo?» gli chiede.  
«No. Ho visitato la città sotto il regno di Re Jiran, in incognito. Il solo essere presente a Meridiana era un rischio, avvicinarmi al palazzo mi avrebbe esposto troppo».  
«Il nuovo Re Sole ora concede ad alcuni ospiti e studiosi di visitarla. Ho sentito che ci sono delle reliquie antichissime dei Predecessori, nascoste da qualche parte. La adoreresti».  
Sylens si concede un accenno di sorriso, una leggera piega della bocca verso l’alto. «Non credo di essere il benvenuto a Meridiana».  
«Lì nessuno sa chi sei. Potrei garantire per te, dire che mi hai aiutato con ADE e l’Eclissi. Avad e Marad sarebbero felici di averti come alleato. Il mondo ha davvero bisogno di persone brillanti come te. E non osare tirarmi fuori Elisabeth come scusa».  
È qualcosa che ha detto senza pensare, d’istinto, eppure vede Sylens esitare qualche secondo di troppo - come se stesse davvero considerando l’offerta, come se un’altra scelta fosse ancora possibile, e Aloy si ritrova ad abbassare lo sguardo. L’indecisione di lui le fa più male di quanto avrebbe mai pensato – perché nell’attimo in cui ha parlato si è preparata a ricevere un rifiuto netto, definitivo, e invece ora si ritrova a fronteggiare la speranza di un assenso.  
«Neanche tu sei obbligata a tornare indietro, lo sai».  
Lei alza gli occhi.  
«Hai già fatto molto. Hai salvato il mondo. Una volta che GAIA sarà riattivata, potrai fare ciò che vuoi».  
«Non eri tu che dicevi…».  
«Ipotizziamo che GAIA possa sistemare le sue vecchie funzioni subordinate, oppure aiutarti a farlo. Ipotizziamo che tutti torni a com’era prima del Deragliamento. Dopo cosa farai? Continuerai a sentirti responsabile per un mondo che non ha più bisogno di te?».  
C’è un piccolo vuoto, in mezzo alle sue costole. Un vuoto in cui sente sussurrare che, in fondo, è felice che il mondo si ritrovi a dipendere da lei; un’emarginata, una senza madre, qualcuno a cui era vietato rivolgere la parola. Forse la coscienza di cui parlava Sylens alla fine non è altro che una forma distorta di egoismo.  
Lui scuote la testa, quasi avesse indovinato i suoi pensieri. «Tu sei esattamente la persona che Elisabeth sperava che fossi. Ma lo sai… Il mondo è grande. Ci si può perdere. C’è ancora così tanto da scoprire».  
Potrebbe farlo davvero. Potrebbe fare come Sylens, lavorare per ripristinare GAIA per poi svanire nel nulla. Lasciare che i legami che ha intrecciato si sciolgano e la lascino andare, che le vite che ha salvato vadano avanti senza di lei. Forse assieme a Sylens, forse da sola, non ha importanza; sarebbe libera di fare ciò che vuole. Di esplorare. Di conoscere. Di perdersi in quel mondo magnifico ed immenso che ama così tanto, senza meta né qualcosa che la trattenga. Diventare semplicemente Aloy.  
Oppure potrebbe tornare a Meridiana, al vecchio appartamento di Olin, dove il vago odore di incenso e la fantasia delle stoffe appese alle pareti le sono diventate familiari. Potrebbe convincere Sylens a seguirla, per lavorare di nuovo accanto a lui fra reliquie del passato e trame del presente. Tornare da ciò che ha salvato e continuare a proteggerlo, indipendentemente da tutto. Continuare ad essere Aloy dei Nora, l’eroina.  
Oppure potrebbe prendere la strada più semplice. Fingere che gli ultimi mesi non siano mai esistiti. Tornare sui suoi passi senza guardarsi indietro e lasciare che Sylens faccia lo stesso. Trovarsi ancora senza un posto a cui appartenere, legata per sempre ai fantasmi di un mondo morto secoli prima, condannata a seguire da sola una strada che qualcun altro ha scelto per lei.  
«Rimani» dice alla fine.  
«Aloy…».  
«Solo per un po’».  
Solo per un po’. Solo per il tempo di decidere. Per compiere una scelta che, per la prima volta, sente di avere.  
Sylens si alza per prendere una sedia e sistemarla davanti a lui.  
«Per un po’, allora» risponde. Nella sua voce non c’è ironia. È sempre stato più paziente di lei, sa quando è il momento di trattenere il respiro e aspettare. Aloy si siede, ma al contrario delle altre volte non si sforza di nascondere il sorriso.  
Una scelta e del tempo per compierla.  
È più di quanto abbia mai potuto sperare.

**Author's Note:**

> * Io ancora non so dove ho trovato la forza (e il coraggio) di postare questa storia. A dire la verità la vera impresa è stata finirla, perché quando la vita reale ci si mette e il blocco dello scrittore pure... Normalmente avrei lasciato perdere, ma ormai era diventata una questione fra me e la fic. Alla fine l'ho spuntata io. Tiè.  
> * Probabilmente mi beccherò gli insulti dell'intero fandom di HZD, ma per me il personaggio di Sylens vince a mani basse il contest su miglior personaggio del gioco. (Scusa Aloy, però tu vieni subito dopo, giuro). Sinceramente mi ha sorpreso come i ragazzi di Guerrilla Games siano riusciti a creare un alleato di Aloy così riluttante, insopportabile, geniale e faustiano senza scadere nel cliché. Poi Lance Reddick (voice actor di Sylens, per cui ammetto di avere una cotta spaventosa - chi ha visto _The Wire_ mi può capire) ci ha messo del suo, e il mix è stato esplosivo. Se persino Ashley Birch (voice actor di Aloy) ha ammesso che le parti che le sono piaciute di più sono quelle con Sylens, e che durante le registrazioni di _The Frozen Wilds_ , in cui lei e Lance erano nella stessa stanza, fra di loro c'era " definitely heat and tension"... Io non aggiungo altro. Ma i botta e risposta fra questi due valgono da soli il prezzo del gioco. E che gran gioco, signore e signori. ~~Guerrilla Games ora non farmi diventare Sylens l'antagonista principale del prossimo capitolo e non uccidermelo ti prego ti prego ti preeeegooooo~~  
>  * Se mi odiate per il finale, a mia discolpa vi dico che ultimamente ho avuto tra le mani a troppi giochi in cui il finale cambia totalmente a seconda dell'ultima decisione presa.  
> No, non è vero, in realtà ho già in mentre tre storie possibili come continuazione di questa e non sapevo quale scegliere. Siete comunque autorizzati a sputarmi virtualmente in un occhio perchè sì, un finale-non-finale è qualcosa che andrebbe eliminato a prescindere.  
> * Se siete arrivati a leggere fino a qui, vi ringrazio e vi mando un abbraccio virtuale, siete degli eroi! E come sempre, grazie mille alla Triade Amorosa che si accolla ogni anno l'ingrato compito di farmi un fanmix ~~solo per quello meritereste una medaglia~~ oltre alla gestione del Bing Bang.  
> Alla prossima storia!


End file.
